


Hidden

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, M/M, Sexual Attraction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Will finally gives in to Hannibal's seduction and makes a choice that will change his life forever. Hannibal is all too pleased at Will's decision.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a start-up for a story and thought that I would post what I have already done to see if anyone thinks that it should either remain as a short stand alone work or it should be lengthend and finished as a multi chapter story. Let me know either way in the comments.

"Well?"

"I don't know....I mean, I..."

Hannibal moved closer to Will, his eyes burnished with the deep emotions that he had always felt for this fragile man. Will fidgeted, unsure as to where to place his hands or anything else as Hannibal approached him. He could swear that the man heard his rapidly beating heart from across the vast room they were in. Hannibal took his time approaching him, his eyes locked with Will's and burning with the rather strange yet comfortable feelings in his soul.

Closing the gap between them, he reached out and gently caressed Will's scarred cheek tracing the now healed jagged scar that reminded him of how dangerously close he came to losing him forever. Will felt the heat rising in his face and struggled not to look too deep into those dark eyes that threatened to consume him whole. A low chuckle came from Hannibal as he continued to trace the scar and watch Will struggle with his clouded thoughts.

"What?" He whispered, his voice gentle and soft. Will finally gave in to the need to really _SEE_ Hannibal, to be able to look him in the eyes and finally understand what had brought him here. "I...I...need you. Badly....I'm not...complete without you in my life." He finally stammered out, his heart beating so hard against his chest that it might burst. Hannibal only smiled his predator smile and leaned in towards him. "In that case....Will..." He leaned in and gently kissed Will's lips. 

The heat that was between them became almost unbearable as Will struggled not to cry out but only whimpered as Hannibal pressed himself up against his body. He felt Hannibal slip his arms around him and gently caressed his back. Hannibal broke free for a few moments, glancing at Will who seemed to be finally giving in to the caresses and almost melting into his arms. Will clung to him, allowing the sensations to flow over and through him. Never had Will needed someone as much as he needed Hannibal. That had frightened him, driven him back to this place where he knew Hannibal awaited him.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and Hannibal pulled back from Will watching the younger man with the dark desire in his eyes. Will was in a situation that he never thought himself to ever be in. Here was someone who could love him like no other and who knew the very depths of his soul. Hannibal had a way of seeing him like no one else ever could. He tried to think of others in his past that had loved him, but none were like Hannibal. Hannibal was unique, dangerous even in the ability to lay open his soul and heart and make him see everything that was Will Graham. 

Will leaned against him, not wanting to break this contact and Hannibal smiled as he tightened his embrace. "My mongoose....." Hannibal whispered, as Will listened to the beating of his heart. Shifting a bit, Hannibal placed his hand on Will's scarred cheek and softly kissed his forehead. "You must be tired....there is rest here for you, you only need to ask and it shall be yours." Will was afraid to move, his body was screaming silently for sleep. Sensing a subtle shift of Will's, Hannibal broke free of him and taking his smaller hand in his led him to the bedroom.

Will followed, the spell was fully cast and he was lost in it as Hannibal led him to the bedroom. All he wanted was this man to take him, make him his for all time. Will have never wanted anyone as much as he wanted, no desired Hannibal.


End file.
